lovehinafandomcom-20200223-history
Ema Maeda
Ema Maeda (真枝 絵馬 Maeda Ema) is a timid 15 year old girl who has a knack for conspiracies and hopes to be accepted into Tokyo University one day to improve her life. For this reason she sought out the Hinata House for its legend of providing those who reside within it the ability to pass the university’s entrance exams. Appearance Never having had a boyfriend, she lacks in self-confidence due to her skinny build, being “flat as a board”, possessing freckles and being short sighted to the point of needing glasses. Despite this, she is determined to make something of herself and sees attending Tokyo University as her salvation. Plot After two days of searching for the Hinata dorms, Ema arrives at the dorms and, finding no-one to greet her, wanders the complex and takes a dip in the hot springs only to be mistaken as a boy, and by extension a peeping tom. Attacked by various members of the dormitory until she manages to explain her situation, after which the girls find amusement in how similar her arrival was to Keitaro Urashima’s. After getting a tour of the premises, Ema becomes intimidated by the stories of the other residents until she hears about Keitaro, who was once a student in her circumstance. Later that night she sneaks a peek at Naru’s wedding gown and tries on the veil only to set off an anti-theft alarm. Scared of what the Hinata girls might do, Ema runs while still wearing the veil. Almost run over by Keitaro, who has adopted Seta’s driving habits, he takes her to the Hinata beach to have a talk before returning to the dormitory to return the veil as the wedding ceremony commences. However, the plan to return the veil fails when Motoko hears them sneaking in the bushes and, believing them to be bandits, leads an all out attack upon them until Naru arrives to settle the commotion. As the ceremony goes under way, Ema watches as Keitaro Urashima and Naru Narusegawa are wed and sees a glimmer of hope for her own future in the Hinata Dormitory. Character Design Ema was specifically designed to be gawky, intentionally giving her a school uniform based on an old, out-of-fashion design and thin, weak-looking arms and legs; a “no frills, skinny girl with glasses”. Concept Gallery File:Emaconcept1.jpg| File:Emaconcept2.jpg| File:Emaconcept3.jpg| File:Emaconcept4.jpg| Gallery File:Ema2.jpg| File:LoveHina14.jpg| Trivia *Ema's height and BWH Measurements are 158cm, B79-W57-H80 as of Chapter 120. * Ema only appears in the final epilogue chapters of the manga, the Love Hina: Endless Drama CD and has a voice actress listed for Love Hina: Gojasu Chiratto Happening. * Before coming to the Hinata House, Ema’s test scores were in the forties like Keitaro Urashima’s. * Ema has a pet chameleon named Leon. * The main campus of Tokyo University occupies the former estate of the feudal Maeda family. *Ema's profile of her after the events of Love Hina from Love Hina Mugendai is as follows: Category:Characters Category:Females